


Truth or Dare

by IkeaChickenCutlets



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ...she wants hotch, Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Emily finally gets what she wants..., Eventual Smut, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Moaning, domme Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaChickenCutlets/pseuds/IkeaChickenCutlets
Summary: The team plays a drunken game of truth or dare.Or the one where JJ not-so-accidentally sets up Emily and Hotch.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 17





	Truth or Dare

Ever since Emily Prentiss joined the BAU, she had her eye on her boss. An inappropriate eye, but she couldn't help it. But since dating (or even just sleeping with) your boss is highly frowned upon, she would keep that dirty little secret to herself. 

After a successful case, the team went down to the hotel bar for drinks. After a couple, Garcia suggested that they play a game of truth or dare, a game that the female agents and Morgan were happy to play, but Hotch and Rossi were reluctant although eventually agreed. "Okay, I'll go first," said Garcia, excitedly. "Chocolate thunder, truth or dare?" "Dare," Morgan replied. "Okay, I dare you to see how many girls numbers you can get in 5 minutes."  
The team laughed when he came back with three numbers, and Emily took another shot. "Jayje, come with me to get another round!" she said, obviously tipsy. 

"God, he's so damn hot," Emily told JJ as they waited on their drinks. "Who, Morgan?" she responded, curiously. "No!" Emily laughed, "Hotch. I want him so bad, I have for a long time." "Oh.." JJ replied, slightly smiling as they walked back to the table.

"It's my turn," JJ decided as she sat down. "Emily, truth or dare?" "I'm not boring," Emily said, "dare!" She obviously had plans for Emily, based off of the way she was laughing, but Emily was a bit too drunk to tell. "Okay then, I dare you... to kiss Hotch." "Jayje!" Emily yelled, shocked. She looked over at Hotch who took a gulp of beer, looking confused as to what was going on. "You have to do it, it's a dare!" Garcia laughed. "Okay fine, I will." Emily said, not one to back down, she did say she wasn't boring after all. Besides, this would be fun. She got up and walked over to Hotch's seat, where he was looking at her with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Now, she knew she could just kiss him on the cheek, do the dare, and get it done with, but he didn't seem too reluctant, and she was not about to lose this chance. 

Emily sat on his lap, straddling his legs, and she kissed him passionately. When he returned the kiss, she pushed her tongue against his lips, caught up in the moment. He let her in, tongues clashing for a few seconds before a whoop from someone on the team brought them back to reality. Emily got up and moved back to her seat, taking yet another shot. She didn't care too much about the fact that everyone was looking at her. 

"Well I am off to bed." Rossi said, going to the elevators. The rest of the team followed shortly after. Emily was about to go into her room when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hotch there. "Hi?" she questioned what he was doing at her door. "Emily..." he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "You didn't have to use your tongue you know."  
"Yeah? Well maybe I wanted to." She bit her lip.  
"Well I'm not complaining." He smiled, wincing closer to her so she was between him and her door. Emily opened her door in response and pulled him inside with her. 

She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately again, this time using tongue immediately, and nipping at his lower lip. He pushed her against the wall, lifting her up so she wrapped her legs around him. He broke the kiss to move his mouth down her neck, knowing that he would leave a hickey. She unwrapped her legs and managed to stand up, grabbing his tie and walking them towards the bed. She pushed him onto the bed. "Shirt. Off." She ordered him, and he complied happily. As he did that, she quickly removed her clothes, revealing a red lace bra and matching panties. While he was distracted bye the beautifully hot sight in front of him, she pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed him to the bed.  
"Emily what-" he started to say but she silenced him with a kiss. She crawled on top of him, running her fingers down his chest until she reached his belt, promptly removing it to get easier access to the tent in his pants. "This looks uncomfortable," she smirked, "let me help you with that. She undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. She licked the tip of his hard cock, and then promptly took him into her mouth. He groaned. She moved her mouth down, taking him in fully and licking at the underside. "Oh god Em- I'm gonna-" he said, panting. She pushed her head down as far as she could as he came in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop. She got up and uncuffed him, just to get back on top, pulling off her wet panties. He unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor as she lowered herself onto him slowly, moaning lightly. She rode him quicker, and he reached his hand down to rub her clit. She moaned loudly. "Oh god Aaron!" she screamed as he thrusted upwards, keeping his hand where it was. He moved his hand in fast circles. "aaah yes, ohmygod, right there, AARON!" She screamed as she came, collapsing on top of him. She hadn't even felt him come inside her a minute earlier. 

"Wow" he said breathlessly.  
"We have got to do that again sometime," she replied, shortly before she fell asleep next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other fics, you can tell that I can really see Emily as a screamer... Leave a comment if you want!


End file.
